Let it Snow
by Wraith Ink-Slinger
Summary: The team gets snowed in at their hotel, leaving time for a game of cards and a little bonding. Oneshot.


Let it Snow

A/N: Hello, everyone! I'm writing this because I'm off school for a snow day for the third day in a row… it seemed rather appropriate. So, this is just a sort of friendship-ish story which has a tiny bit more Reid than anybody else… I just can't help it. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable. Including, but not limited to; Criminal Minds, Mark Twain, Syracuse, and snow.

---

_Climate is what we expect, weather is what we get._

_~Mark Twain_

---

Reid and Morgan were the last to make downstairs to the lobby and find that the rest of their team was not, in fact, waiting impatiently, but sitting around looking rather forlorn. "We're not going to be able to leave today. All flights have been delayed because of the weather." Hotch informed them shortly.

Morgan sighed, his spirits immediately falling with the rest of the team's. They had been in Syracuse for almost an entire week for this last case and they had all been looking forward to going home. Reid however, looked rather excited, walking over to the nearest window and looking out. "Wow, it's really piling up." He noted unnecessarily.

"That would be why we can't leave." Morgan pointed out.

Reid didn't seem to hear him as he continued watching the snow fall thickly outside the hotel. "Did you guys know that Syracuse, New York gets an average of 115 inches of snow every year?" He asked absent-mindedly.

"It looks like we're getting all of it right now." Emily told him.

"Excuse me," The clerk at the desk called to the six agents gathered in the lobby. "Your rooms have all been booked for another two days. You're welcome to go back up now."

"Thank you." Hotch was the first to go back up to the desk and recollect his room key.

The others followed in suit, with Morgan last in line. He moved back towards the staircase, but paused when he realized Reid was not following. "Hey, Reid, you coming?"

The young agent didn't respond, but continued staring at the snow as it fell. "Reid!" Morgan called louder.

Reid seemed to come out of dream-like state as he stared up at Morgan, who had already ascended the first couple of steps. "Where are you going?"

"Back up to the room?" Morgan reminded him, waving the key card back and forth.

"Oh! Right." Reid turned away from the window and followed Morgan up to their room.

---

Morgan settled back on his pillows and sighed. The next two days were bound to be boring. As soon as he and Reid had gotten themselves resituated in their room, Reid had parked himself in front of the window and was still staring out of it thoughtfully. Morgan had flipped on the TV and had been playing solitaire for the past half hour.

However, playing cards by himself could only hold his attention for so long and he couldn't help but think it would be better if he had an opponent, even if that opponent cheated… "Hey, Kid, what're you thinking about over there in that corner?" Morgan asked, turning his attention to his roommate.

"Snow." Was Reid's simple reply.

"Snow." Morgan repeated.

"Yep. Did you know that every year an average of 105 snow-producing storms affect the United States and those storms typically have a life of two to five days? Nationwide, the average snowfall amount per day when snow falls is about two inches and…"

Reid probably would have continued his recitation of every statistic he'd ever read about snow, but there was knock on the door which Morgan was all too grateful to answer. He found Emily and JJ standing on the other side of the door. "Are you as bored as we are?" JJ asked when he opened up.

Morgan grinned and opened the door wider. "Anyone up for a game of cards?"

It didn't take long for the three agents to pull one of the small tables over between the two beds and begin setting up for a game of cards. "Reid, are you going to play?" Emily called over to the young man, who had yet to come away from the window.

"Hm? Oh, sure. What're we playing?" The young genius inquired as he took a seat next to JJ on one of the beds.

"Bullshit. But if you start counting cards you're automatically voted out." Morgan warned him.

Reid smiled a little and picked up his hand. "Fine."

---

"This is ridiculous!" Emily said as she scooped up yet another handful of cards. "He's not even paying attention and he's still beating us."

Reid smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm not really doing it on purpose…"

"Man, I don't know why you even bother playing sometimes." Morgan said.

Reid shrugged and put down his hand. "I'll leave you guys to play. I'm going to get some fresh air."

His three colleagues stared at him as he snatched up his coat and headed out of the room. "It's, like, 10 degrees below zero out there." Emily said after Reid had gone.

Morgan shrugged and laid out a new game. "If he doesn't come back in 10 minutes someone can go out and check on him."

JJ and Emily exchanged glances and picked up their cards.

---

Reid jumped slightly as the door opened and JJ came out. "Jeez, it cold out here!" She said, tugging her coat closer around herself.

"It's not as exposed over here." Reid told her, patting a section of wall next to the one he was leaning against.

JJ quickly came over and stood next to him. "At least it's out of the wind."

She and Reid stood quietly for a minute before she spoke again. "You know, we didn't mean to kick you out. It can be a little frustrating when you cheat at cards, but that doesn't mean we wanted you to leave."

Reid sent a sidelong glare in her direction. "I wasn't cheating. I wasn't even doing it on purpose."

"Sure." JJ said with a small smile.

"Besides, I left because I wanted to be out in the snow."

JJ stared up at the young doctor incredulously. "You wanted to be out in a December blizzard? In 10-below temperatures?"

"I think it's worth it." Reid told her, nodding towards the sight in front of them.

JJ turned and really looked at what Reid had been looking out at when she had first come out. She had to admit, it was beautiful. The sun had just set and the lights of the city were reflecting off the falling snow, giving everything an ethereal glow. "It _is_ gorgeous, Spence." JJ said, sidling closer to the young man next to her and shivering slightly.

They said nothing for a time, just watching the snow fall. It was Reid who broke the peaceful silence. "Snow kills hundreds of people in the U.S. every year. The biggest causes are traffic accidents, overexertion, and exposure."

JJ stared up at Reid for a moment before she spoke. "I'm going back inside." She said decidedly, turning and heading into the hotel.

Reid followed and couldn't help but wonder if it was something he had said.

---

_To appreciate the beauty of a snowflake, it is necessary to stand out in the cold._

---

A/N: Huh. Bit of JJ/Reid there at the end, wasn't there? More friendship than anything else, though. If there have been any episodes where Reid expresses extreme dislike for cold or snow, I'm sorry. I haven't seen it… Oh, there really is a card game called 'bullshit' for those of you who don't know (also called BS or Garbage). It's pretty fun. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed! Review if you want. I would appreciate it…


End file.
